Singin' UWAAAAH!
by Akasora-senpai
Summary: He knew her long ago. He had fallen for her. But becoming her Prince Charming was an extremely tedious process, especially when he was nothing more than a piece of crap in her eyes. Based on the song 'OAH' by Alexander Rybak. KaitoXMiku.
1. Episode 1

**A/N: 1. Listening to too much Alexander Rybak + listening to too much Vocaloid + watching too much anime + watching too much American sitcom = this. This is basically a Vocaloid fic based on the song "OAH!" and in the style of an anime series. I'll try to make you all feel like watching an anime when you read this fic.**

**2. Everybody has surnames in this fic; if there's a certain Vocaloid without a last name, I'll make one up. Japanese characters have their full names read in an Eastern order: surname/forename while Western characters have their names read in Western order: forename/surname.**

**3. This story is now part of my _21st Century Tokyo _trilogy, intended to consist the stories: this, _Legend of the Royal Chopsticks_ (in progress) and _Of Knowledge, Determination and Crazy Pandas _(in progress), all sharing one universe and connected in one way or another.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

"Miku-chan, please, give me another chance. Talk to me..."

"No, no, no and no. I don't want to see your goddamn face any more. Go the hell away."

"Wait!..."

All of a sudden, the world around him was replaced with pitch black darkness, he felt slightly lightheaded, just like when he _accidentally _drank a little bit too much sake the other day. Stars danced before his eyes and his feet didn't feel the steps of the marble staircase he was walking on any more.

"Hey ya jerk Shion, watch it, dude!" - a sudden angry voice pulled the blue-haired male from outer space back to Shinjuku ward, Tokyo prefecture, Japan _and _make him realize that he'd been hit directly in the face. With a leather suitcase. Which resulted in him lying flat on his back with his legs awkwardly sticking upwards into the air and his head placed right on the most controversial and _embarrassing _spot: his classmate's - Kamui Gakupo's - thighs, just when the latter was sitting on a step squeezing his brain trying to work out some words for his assignment for History class._  
_

"_Youch_." - it surely added to the blue-haired teen's - Shion Kaito's - pain when his two best friends, Kagamine Len and Oliver Whittaker, passed by out of the blue and commented, not forgetting to produce stupidly annoyingly _girly _giggles afterwards.

* * *

**- One month ago -**

_It hadn't always been like this._

_Or maybe it had._

_Whatever._

He shook his head and muttered sarcasm under his breath. He was a genius, even the Vocaloid High's (the school he'd been newly transferred to) headmaster had to admit, he could dump his entire four years of high school education into the trash can and go his ass off to Harvard if he wanted. He knew it, but his parents insisted that he should go to school like "ordinary teenagers" and have "ordinary friends". As if he hadn't already been like that before they decided on a whim that they wanted to move to Tokyo "to get a better life" anyway! He was friendly with most of his schoolmates back in his old school in Osaka, _and _he even managed to find himself a freaking _girlfriend_. 'Parents just don't make any goddamn sense sometimes', he thought.

"Hey, watch where ya goin, stupid nerd!" - his long trail of thoughts was brutally cut short by an angry male voice and a tall, muscular figure crashing against his. The blue-head began to panic when he saw the intimidating face framed with long _creepy _purple bangs and felt his feet being lift 3 or 4 inches off the ground.

"Er... H... hi! You... you must be Kamui Gakupo-kun, right? Nice... nice to meet you!" - sweating buckets, Kaito blubbered with a seriously twisted tongue.

"Shut your mouth, idiot." - replied the taller male - "Next time, be careful, Osa-_kuckoo_, or face _this_!" - the blue-haired gulped rather audibly as he saw a huge fist with big knuckles and pulsing veins and all that crap, frighteningly near his face. Shoving him rudely against the faintly yellow ceramic floor, causing Kaito to land rather _uncomfortably _on his bottom, the purple-haired then stormed his way around the corner, leaving the miserable genius to sit on the ground in both physical and mental pain, hence also being laughed at by some other students nearby.

It'd been only 32 hours and 45 minutes since he first arrived but he had detested Tokyo already.

Standing up, fixing his clothes and muttering to himself "there's nothing to be worried about", he carried on looking for his way to his classroom, spending every bit of willpower to not give a crap about all the laughs and mocking comments surrounding him.

_Meanwhile..._

"Who is that guy?" - the blonde gestured at the blue-head nearby as she narrowed her sapphire eyes adorned with a little mascara and eyeliner - "and why is he walking straight towards us?"

"I don't know, Rin-chan..." - replied the girl with long turquoise pigtails whom the golden-haired girl, Kagamine Rin, had talked to. They were accompanied by three other girls, one with short brown hair, one with messy grass-green hair reaching her shoulders and one with long, rosy hair. Instantly, the three aforementioned stopped chatting and gaze, as if synchronized, at the aquamarine-haired nerd, who was charging at a scarily rapid speed towards the five.

The aqua-pigtailed girl, Hatsune Miku, was more than panicked when she found out that the male was aiming at _her _rather than the other four. Not knowing what to do, she looked at the guy, and then her friends, and then back at the guy. It wasn't long before they all heard a ridiculously loud shout coming from the new student: "_MIKU-CHAAAAAAAN!_"

"Err, Hatsune, are you _sure _you don't know him?!" - questioned the pink-haired, more commonly known as Megurine Luka.

"Yeahhhh... I... I think he's calling Miki over there!" - shaking and sweating, she soon realized that it was the lamest excuse she'd ever made, hence the blue-head was clearly walking in _her _direction - "Just... it's nothing! You guys can go now, you don't wanna be late!"

"O... kay..." - replied the green-haired - Megpoid Gumi - as the four went off.

"Miku-chan! My God, I can't believe I'd see you here! It's so nice to see you again!" - it seemed like Kaito was filled with excitement, unlike the horrible state he was in a few minutes ago.

"Um... do I... _know you_?" - narrowing her eyebrows, Miku questioned as she backed away ever so slightly.

"Yes! Don't you remember? I'm Kaito! Shion Kaito! We went to the same elementary school back in Osaka before you moved away after finishing the first grade, remember? I was the 'smarty pants' who got straight 100's all the time and knew all 1006 elementary Joyo kanji characters before the class did!"

"Oh, now I remember... There was a 'smarty pants' kid back then... Oh, you must be Shion-kun, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Now I remember... I remember everything." - smirking deviously (which made Kaito a bit confused), she rested one of her hands on her chin and looked at him with sharply narrowed eyes - "you're the _genius _kid who, during one school-year, tripped on banana peels 5 times, tripped on his own shoelaces 8 times _and _got slapped by the prettiest 1st-grade girl 10 times, right? And by the way..." - Kaito was already freaking out thanks to hundreds of eyes glaring at him at once. Widening her smirk, Miku delivered a final knockout: "you forgot to zip your trousers!"

Reddening to a beet-like shade, the blue-haired nerd nearly sunk into the floor watching his childhood friend running off yelling "Girls, wait for me!..." while counting how many glares he was getting and calculating how much of a freak he was destined to become by the end of the day. He couldn't do anything else but force an awkward laugh.

'Oh man' he thought. 'This is gonna be a _long _day...'

**(end of episode 1)**

* * *

**A/N: Haha, poor Kaito, he didn't see that coming. Be sure to review, cuz comments motivate me to write more and write better. I'll be sure to come back with episode 2 soon, but for now... (hides in a dark corner listening to "OAH!" again)**


	2. Episode 2

"Not funny, guys..." - frowning, Kaito scoffed and threw a deadly stare at his two petite acquaintances sitting nearby, who were laughing as if they'd never laughed before. They stopped, but just looking at the nice bump clearly visible between blue bangs, the black panda-like circle outlining one of his eyes, his left cheek noticeably bigger than the other, nearly sagging his entire face, along with several other types of injuries scattered across the poor blue-head's body, they had to try very hard to not crack up again.

"But... but... Shion, it was _your_ fault!" - stuffing his cheeks with air trying not to burst out laughing and rolling on the floor, Kagamine Len tried to be as rational and neutral as possible - "It was you who pissed Hatsune off so that's why she'd hit you and then you fell... _into Kamui's lap_! So that's no wonder why he'd smashed you to this extent!" - he failed miserably; his eyes soon found themselves welled up with tears, and it wasn't long before Len collapsed to the bench and exploded again.

"Just shut up, Kagamine!" - Kaito huffed and turned away - "What great "friends" you two are, eh? I asked you guys to help, but now you're just laughing like complete idiots!"

"I'm sorry, alright?! But Shion, it's already been one month now. You need to stop. It's already clear that she doesn't like you, so don't waste your time!" - the other blonde - who was confirmed as having emigrated from the United Kingdom - assured.

"You shut up too, Whitwacker!"

"Okay, fine, fine, Mr. Smarty Pants, we're going to help you, but please, I'm Whittaker!" - The aforementioned blonde, full name Oliver Whittaker, flung his hands into the air before smacking them down on his thighs, sighing - "But remember, if you fail, we're not gonna take responsibility for that!"

'As if saying that's gonna make me give up anyway!', thought the blue-haired. "So..." - said Kaito - "what's the plan?"

"... Up up up, one condition!" - jumping in, Len declared loudly.

"What is it?"

"You have to buy us ice cream for the whole week!" - the blonde grinned cheekily as he was floating in his own fantasy of soft, sweet banana-flavored ice cream topped with rich dark chocolate sauce and crunchy peanuts.

"Fine. Whatever. So Whiteass, what's the plan?"

"Number one, _I'm __Whittaker_. Number two..."

* * *

_Dear Shion-san,_

_I have received your letter earlier today. I really appreciate your wish to become friend with me__, but I, under any circumstances, do not wish to be on friendly terms with a stupid nerdy nuthead BAKA. No further reconsideration is to be made. So please, for the last time, Freaking. Cut. It. Out. Thanks._

_- Hatsune_

"Don't you have any better ideas? I told you, putting corny handwritten love letters with the character "suki" repeated one hundred and forty-three times into her locker, Sir, is just _soooooo _damn history!"

"B... B... But why? I swear I sprayed hell lots of top-quality Axe on it!"

"Shut up, you idiot Kagamine!"

* * *

"... It has been proven that music was invented by human in very early ages." - the tall, slender woman seemed to be consumed by the lecture she was giving to 15 youngsters sitting in perfectly organized lines in front of her. Taking a brief pause to put some of her silver bangs back to where they were supposed to be, she, otherwise known as Ms. Yowane, continued her, usually, seemingly endless speech afterwards - "Music, since then, has been utilized as a form of art, entertainment, a way to deliver emotions, knowledge and beliefs... Mr. Shion, Mr. Kagamine, Mr. Whittaker, you are _very _late. It's been _fifteen _minutes now. Do you have anything to explain to us about this?"

"We're sorry. We were late for a reason. We'd been preparing..."

"Alright, stop it, I don't wanna hear any more. You guys are wasting our time. You are staying for detention after school. Now take your seats please." - the teacher frowned as she cut off the answer in deep frustration; she was the type who'd never waste a single second in her life. Without one bit of hesitation, the three quickly occupied available seats next to a certain girl with aqua pigtails, exchanging winks and mischievous smiles in the process.

"Now that we've gotten that over with, let's continue with the lesson. So..."

"_Sensei sumimasen_?"

With a volcano bubbling and threatening to explode with burning lava of rage inside of her, the white-haired woman's wisest portion of her mind kindly reminded her to keep her exposure and not to throw a tantrum at this moment, for it could terribly wreck her sparkling image of one of the most respectable teacher in this school. Forcing a smile, she calmly addressed the _goddamn _person who had just interrupted her fantasy: "Yes, Mr. Shion?"

"As you can see, Ms. Yowane, I was late for class. But I have a legitimate reason for that. I had been preparing for the lesson with Kagamine and Whittaker here," - standing tall and proud, the blue-haired Osaka teen replied smoothly and fluently, like he'd never been so fluent before, at a comfortable, comprehensible pace and intonations placed where they were supposed to be - with no hints of dialects whatsoever, and a small smile gracing his strikingly _handsome _face - "You said that music is a form of art, didn't you?"

"Yes?"

"And also a way of entertainment?"

"Yes?"

"And a tool to stimulate emotions, deliver knowledge and beliefs?"

"Yes?!" - to say that the silver-haired woman was shocked was an understatement; this kid was unbelievable, she thought. He missed that entire part of the lesson, yet he still recited it down to every word - except ones which she believed he paraphrased on purpose.

She hardly noticed that Kaito had already left his seat and swiftly made his way to the chalkboard. He made a mysterious gesture; in response, both Len and Oliver stood up from their chairs and came up next to the tallest male. The silver-haired's ruby eyes caught a glimpse of an object that the British one of them was carrying; maybe it was made of wood.

"Everyone," - his voice was noticeably louder, his usual distinctive Osaka accent absent; his voice was so strong that everyone in the class could feel that special energy lacing through every _mora _he pronounced travelling all the way into the deepest part of their hearts - "why don't we, instead of sitting here and listening to an endless lecture on confusing theories, enjoy a real-life _demonstration_?" - he began to stare for a very long time at one spot - the aqua-pigtailed girl's face - "right now, I'm going to show you all how music is art, entertainment, as well as emotional and educational. So..." - he threw a glance at the Western boy next to him - "... Hit it guys!"

After a quick nod, Oliver began putting the wooden object onto his left shoulder - Ms. Yowane's jaw dropped; it was a violin - and began sliding his bow over the four strings while his right hand rhythmically pressed on them, creating a sweet, lovely, attractive melody, while Len went on and did his own thing, making noises such as: "Whoo hoo!" and "Clap your hands everybody!"

'What the hell is happening?', thought the teacher as she watched in desperation her class going all crazy. She was soon going insane as well; pointing and shouting stuff like: "Be freaking quiet!", "Stop all this!", "You're all staying back for detention!", "You're shaming Vocaloid High!" like a broken wind-up doll; her facial expression was damn right priceless.

But, of course, that couldn't in hell put the kibosh on the young genius's crazily flowing passion as he positioned himself in front of Miku's desk, face dangerously close to hers. While his two friends were doing a fantastic job of backing-up, he began to sing:

"**_Singin' Oah!_**

**_Daisuki Mu-ah!_**

**_You're way too young for me,_**

**_But I don't mind!_**

**_Don't say maybe,_**

**_Just be my lady_**

**_No need to hesitate,_**

**_Cuz you'll be__ fine!~_**"

"MR. SHION, MR. KAGAMINE, MR. WHITTAKER, YOU ARE OUT OF MY CLASS RIGHT NOW!"

That being said - yelled - but the three performers didn't seem like they were going to be "good students" any minute; besides, the class was still enjoying the lively _demonstration_. One of them even voiced his opinion particularly loudly: "Yeah, who needs the goddamn teacher, this is what I call a lesson about music!"

"_Sensei sumimasen_?"

"URRRRRGGGHHH... Oh, what is it, Miss Hatsune?"

"I... I'm not feeling well... I think I need to go for a minute..."

Saying nothing (which Miku took as an approval), the teacher rested her forehead against the chalkboard while the performance was going on behind her. She's going to have to drink _a lot _of sake afterwards.

* * *

**(end of episode 2)**

**A/N:**

**1. _Mora_: this is something that has to do with the pronunciation of Japanese; it's different from _syllables_. For example, the word _sensei _contains 4 _mora _(se-n-se-e) and not 2 like you may have thought. I used that word in there just to remind you all that everyone in the fic is speaking Japanese XD.**

**2. I altered the lyrics at one part; it was supposed to be "I love you Moa", but I supposed it could be the "mu-ah" sound (kissing sound), and I decided to change "I love you" into "Daisuki", cuz it sounds, you know, _more Japanese_.**


	3. Episode 3

_**La Flora **European restaurant._

"So, nice to meet you, Hatsune."

"Ve... Very nice to meet you too... You can call me... Miku... please..."

She could only give an acceptable response; she found it barely possible to keep her eyes up. She glued her aqua orbs to her thighs while letting her slender fingers play aimlessly with the hem of her white prom dress. She neither cared about the fact that she looked extremely cute being shy like that, nor did she give a crap about the fact that she was _obliged_ to talk to the man sitting across the table.

_He is from the University of Rome_. Every word they told her on the phone still echoed sharply in her innocent mind. _He is the son of the University's headmaster. We told him about you and he seems interested in you. Isn't it great? He's coming to Tokyo tomorrow! I suppose you two will get along just fine; I mean, you're gonna enter a great college, that guy's pretty handsome and you're in serious need of a boyfriend, right, Mikki?_

She had to resist the urge to throw her hand up and slap her forehead everytime she recalled that almost _terrifying_ moment. She didn't _need _a boyfriend for Kami's sake! While all she'd ever wish for in the world was to _never have to be someone's wife_. And who said she wanted to attend a college in... in... in _Italy, _in the middle of _nowhere _for crying out loud? She'd either enter a university in Tokyo like most of her classmates would, or, if she saved enough money, even go _slightly_ overboard: to leave the highly industrialized East Asian country where it was not recommended for women to live or work and move to a nation ranked the _best_ one - with no plans to return. She was already taking a Norwegian course just for that._  
_

But again, she felt a bit heavy in her heart everytime the image of a certain classmate of hers flashed in her mind.

"You okay, Hat... Miku?"

"Yes..." - she decided she had to get serious and pull herself together. 'Wow' she thought 'this guy sure is kind of handsome'.

Before she knew it, an elegant looking red-covered menu was handed to her as well as the male sitting across the table. Opening the book absent-mindedly to a random page, she asked monotonously: "What do you recommend?"

She didn't need to ask such a question, as she was currently in an _extreme_ mood for leek soup, leek salad, fried leek and hell, leek pudding. But, knowing making herself a fool there was going to get her into serious trouble, she decided to hold her tongue just once and try to act as polite as possible.

"One beef burger, one grilled chicken, one medium steak with fried potatoes please." - smiling, the man made his order in a slightly Italian accent as he handed his menu over to the waitress.

'What. The. Hell?' the aqua-haired girl couldn't help but stare at the unrealistically thin male figure in front of her. She found it extremely difficult to believe he was even _human_.

And, _he didn't answer her question_.

"'xcuse me?" - clearing her throat, she tried to draw the waitress's attention to her - "one leek-and-potato soup, one raw leek salad and one leek ice-cream please."

"Hat... Miku, why are you eating so many leeks? They contain a _lot_ of carbohydrates! That's not healthy, eat something else!"

"Well... you know... it's the only food that... I'm not... er... _allergic _to... Ehehe..." - telling one of the most blatant lies on Earth as well as plastering a wide and downright _silly_ smile on her adorable features, Miku cried and screamed inwardly.

'_He's. A. Jerk__._'

* * *

"So, how is it going?"

"It seems like Hatsune-san's really into that guy. She's even smiling." - replied the girl who bore a striking similarity to the waitress who handed menus to the couple. No one could say she was ever "beautiful", but there was a special sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes that rarely anyone could find it resistible. She had long, dark hair with bangs framing her round face and the rest tucked neatly into two Chinese buns with two cute red bows to suit. She'd never looked more perfect in the restaurant's uniform, dressed in that black kimono-like dress with a white apron. She looked like an adorable little bottle of soy sauce.

"Great work, Yamamoto."

"It's my pleasure, Shion-san. But, you can call me by my first name, Shouyu, please." - smiling lightly and turning to a faint pink shade, she responded politely and waited for a reply. But, all she received from the handsome male was a gesture indicating that her job there was done. Nodding with a hint of disappointment in her eyes, she disappeared quickly afterwards.

"Damn, Shion, now I know that you're such a complete idiot!"

"Like, what are you talking about, Kagamine?"

"I mean, that soy sauce chick sure _is_ cute, ain't she?"

"Shut up!"

'What a good friend you are, banana-head!' the blue-haired was thoroughly upset and annoyed, and it wasn't only because of Len's blunt tease. It was mainly because of the fact that the girl he liked was dating _someone else_. _And_ she was enjoying it.

It shouldn't be a problem to other people, but Shion Kaito was never going to forgive this!

"And for the last time, Whit-ickey," - Kaito scoffed - "I am _not_ stalking!"

* * *

"So... You like singing, right?" - the Italian man questioned as he was already enthusiastically munching on his chicken.

"Yes..." - Miku's gaze floated all the way to a red velvet curtain hanging loose in a far corner of the particularly large restaurant, while her hand went on doing its own thing, drawing swirly patterns in the fine china bowl filled with piping-hot, creamy leek soup with a small yet intricate silver spoon.

"Miku, you haven't touched your food for nearly fifteen minutes. Are you okay?"

"Err, yes, yes, yes I am! This... is... the best... leek soup... ever!" - she started importing the liquid food into her mouth in a frighteningly rapid scooping motion. Realizing how stupid she might have looked, she dropped her spoon on the spot before swallowing everything stuffing her mouth in one shot.

It was embarrassing every time she thought about it.

"O... kay... Miku, can I tell you something?"

"Oh, what is it?"

"You know that you look really cute with your mouth stuffed?"

"Thanks..." - it got even more embarrassing that her entire face along with her neck had already turned as red as the curtains in the far back.

"Miku, why are you so... red?"

"No... nothing!" - Miku herself admitted that she wasn't the best liar in her student profile. It seemed true.

"You know..." - voice lowered a notch and decorated with an excess amount of (failed) sexiness, the Italian stood up from his seat a little and began bending over to Miku - "you look even cuter when you're red all over like this!"

Her heart began racing and was already going off-beat; in less than ten seconds, his face was already dangerously close to hers. Panicking, she couldn't do anything but let a small "yikes" escape her lips.

Okay, maybe she _had _to do this but she didn't expect it to go this far already!

Suddenly, a strong male voice woke her up from the nightmare she was in. She heaved a sigh of relief inwardly, but the panic had quickly taken over her again once she realized the voice she heard sounded frighteningly familiar: "Excuse me, would you like more champagne?"

"No, I have to drive." - replying with a hint of discomfort in his voice, the other man sat back down on the finely clothed chair and refused to look the rude interrupter - which the society tried not to offend by calling him a "waiter" - in the eye. Neither did Miku, for she recognized what made the voice she heard so strikingly familiar: the unmistakable Osaka-ness.

"Shion-kun." - she whispered to the "waiter" as quietly as she could so that the man across the table couldn't hear - "What in the name of Kami are you doing here?"

"I work part-time here, do you mind?" - was the reply from the uniform-clad male.

"Okay, now, you two know each other?" - questioned the Italian.

"Yes... We are classmates." - replied Miku as she worked every of her brain cells to find a way to escape out of that awkward mess. She failed miserably.

"Not really." - said the blue-head - "Miku-chan, don't you remember that we had ice-cream together last Friday?"

"No we didn't!" - the aqua-pigtailed girl tried to hide the huge blush plastered on her face. She _knew _that she and Kaito _did _have ice-cream together, just not the week before. It was more than a decade ago, in elementary school.

"And you tied my shoelaces for me three days ago!"

"Hell no!" - again, she _did _tie his shoelaces for him, years ago. How dare he twist the fact and still have the nerves to smile so innocently - he looked downright _handsome _- like that?!

"And my friend, I suppose you'd like to know this little _fun _fact." - continued the blue-haired genius, sporting that wide Cheshire cat grin on his face - "Last night, she politely asked me to... you know... _play _with her... and..."

"Just stop it, Shion-kun. He'd already left." - still planting her gaze on her thigh, the leek-loving girl muttered under her breath, shoulders shaking visibly. She felt... _relieved _nonetheless, but it wasn't enough to defeat the boiling lava rising in her organs. Especially when the one who had just rescued her was such a blatant, shameless _liar_.

"Oh, really?"

* * *

"Urgh, I told you, if you're going to bump into me like a complete idiot, can't you just be damn _gentle_, Kagamine?"

"It still hurts? From _yesterday_?"

"Yep... Ow ow ow!"

"Haaaaa, I'm sorry, alright! But Shion, why are you whining when it was obviously _your _fault? It was you who dragged us into the whole thing and stalked her and it was you who pissed Hatsune off... _again._ So it's true that she'd smash you with her giant leek, that's all!"

"Shut the hell up, banana idiot!"

**(end of episode 3)**

**A/N:**

**I own none of the characters except the guy whom Miku's supposed to date and Yamamoto Shouyu. The former is not a Vocaloid though, he's the same guy as in the "Oah" MV; the latter is my Vocaloid OC. She's inspired by Kobayashi Matcha and Masaoka Azuki; as such, she's also named after an ingredient of Japanese cuisine: _shouyu _which means "soy sauce", while Yamamoto is a common Japanese surname. Her design is also adapted from that of a bottle of soy sauce.**


	4. Episode 4

School vacation.

She couldn't tell what kind of emotion she was in any more. Happiness? Sadness? Excitement? Hurt? All were right, yet all were wrong at the same time.

She was happy. After so many years in separation, she was finally able to see her parents again.

She was sad. She reminded herself that they were the ones who left her struggling in Japan with her big brother. _And_ they weren't going to welcome her warmly after all that happened to the son of the Rome University's headmaster.

She was excited. She had barely traveled abroad before, and she had yet to know what the Leaning Tower of Pisa looked like in real life.

She was hurt. She knew that this wasn't a vacation trip. She knew that there were certain things that she'd probably never see ever again in her life. She'd given up her Norwegian course. The tasty scent of Osaka okonomiyaki and the busy hustle and bustle of Tokyo streets were so vivid in her mind, yet then it was beginning to fade away, and she couldn't help it.

But the very thing that got her on the verge of tears was her school. Her friends. She didn't tell them goodbye. What would they do if they found out that she'd left in the vacation and never came back?

Tears began rolling on her cheeks. It felt as if someone'd cut a hole in her heart. She didn't expect herself to miss _him _the most. His cheerful laugh, his distinct accent, even the way he annoyed the crap out of her... it all suddenly replayed so lively in her memory that it'd left a fresh bleeding wound in her innocent soul.

"... Now hold on a minute. How the _hell _did you get here?!"

"Oh Miku-chan, you're saying that I can't have a vacation trip abroad, aren't you? I'm dying to know what the Leaning Tower of Pisa actually looks like; but do you know right now I'm seeing something far more beautiful than that right here?"

Yanking her gaze from deep ocean blue eyes, she pressed her forehead against the clear glass of one of the plane's many, many windows.

'Oh man' she thought. 'This is gonna be a _long _flight...'

**The End.**


End file.
